No Strings Attached
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: I'll be suprised if you can't guess what couple this is. Well it starts out a Sorato but ends with... Taiora! What story I write isn't a Taiora? Anyway, enjoy!


No Strings Attached By Queen Sora  
This is a song fic about the *NSYNC song "No Strings Attached". This is a Sorato and a Taiora. If you know my stories by now you'll know what it will be at the end. Hope you like it.   
  
Tai walked over to Sora's house. It was around six o'clock at night. He knocked on her door. Sora opened the door a crack and popped her head out. "Oh hi Tai, I'd love to chat but I'm waiting for Matt to call me." Sora said quickly. "Oh, a, it's just you left your jacket at my house when you were visiting Kari earlier." Tai said holding up Sora's light voilet windbreaker. "Oh thanks Tai, well, bye." She said grabbing the jacket and closing the door quickly. "Your welcome Sora, bye." He said to the closed door. He couldn't help but peek in the window as he was leaving. Sora had put the jacket in the closet and then sat down next to the phone and stared at it, waiting for it to ring. Tai sighed. If only he had told Sora how he felt before Matt and her had started dating. He turned away from the heartbreaking view and started back towards his apartment. As he was cutting through the park he heard people laughing. The guy's laugh sounded familiar.  
Tai walked towards the sounds and as he approached he could see Matt fooling around with some girl - who wasn't Sora. "Oh God." Tai mumbled.  
  
Baby, you're not the only one   
I see the things he does to you   
All the pain that he puts you through   
If I see what's really going on   
Staying out at night   
While you're by the phone   
  
Tai tried telling Sora but she wouldn't believe him. "Sora, you've gotta believe me." Tai begged. "I-I won't." She said backing up and covering her mouth. "Sora would I lie to you?" Tai asked. "M-m-maybe." Sora said backing farther away from him like he was some kind of monster. "WELL I'M NOT!!!!!!!!" Tai yelled in frustration. He gulped. He knew Sora hated people yelling at each other especially when the yelling was directed at her. "I'm sorry Sora." he stuttered, "It's just how could you think I would lie to you." He finished in a more gentle tone. Sora glared at him. "Sora please." He looked directly into her ruby eyes - her expression had changed she now had the most heart broken face he had ever seen as she finally just burst into tears and ran away. "God, I'm such an idiot." Tai said to himself.   
  
Take it from me   
It's a lesson to be learned   
Even the good guys get burned   
Take it from me   
See, I would give you love   
The kind of love that you've only dreamed of   
  
Tai watched in pity as Matt got ready to meet Sora in the park. "I saw you and Mina." Tai said. Matt dropped his comb. "You what?" Matt asked turning his head. "I saw you and Mina." Tai repeated. Matt turned pale. "Y-you won't tell anyone will you?" Matt asked. "I tried telling Sora but she didn't believe me. She trusts you too much." Tai told him. "Oh good." Matt said picking the comb back up and placing it back on his dresser. "Sorry, but I gotta go." He said walking out the door. "Matt, you can't keep cheating on Sora like this." Tai said angrily as Matt continued to walk away. "You won't get away with it forever, you know!" He yelled at his friend as Matt ignoring him left the apartment. Tai starred after him shaking his head saddly - then he too left to go to his soccer practice.   
  
Baby, you're not the only one   
You don't have to be afraid to fall in love   
And I know that you've hurt in the past   
But if you want it here's my heart   
No strings attached   
  
Tai walked up to Matt and Sora. "Hey Guys." He said happily trying to pretend everything was okay. A cool hello was all he got from Sora and Matt just gave him a nod. "We were just going to get some ice cream, wanna join us?" Matt asked his friend, "It's on me." Matt added noticing Tai's hesitancy. "Oh, well since your paying..." Tai retorted giving Matt a playful punch on the arm. The three walked towards the ice cream parlor, as they walked, Tai noticed instead of holding Sora's hand or putting his arm around her, Matt was checking out other girls, acting like Sora wasn't there. Tai couldn't help but glare at Matt, who was completely oblivious. How dare he treat Sora like that. She deserved much better than this - she was such a special girl.   
  
He doesn't give you the kind of attention   
That a girl like you needs (that a girl like you   
needs)   
'Cuz he always looks around   
His eyes wander around   
He doesn't see you like I see   
  
A couple of days later, Sora ran up to Tai sobbing hysterically. "Tai!!!!" She sobbed. He looked to the heartbroken girl. "Sora, what's wrong?" Tai asked with concern filling his voice. "You.....you weren't lying. I found Matt making out with Mina Aino in the park." Sora cried. "Oh Sora." Tai took her into his arms and rocked her softly.   
  
Take it from me   
It's a lesson to be learned   
Even the good guys get burned   
Take it from me   
Baby, I would give you love   
The kind of love that you'd only dreamed of   
  
"Sora?" Tai whispered. "You are going to be okay. You don't deserve to be treated like that." "How about...." He began. Sora looked up at him. "What is it Tai?" She asked. "Well, um, are you busy tonight?" Tai asked softly. "No.." Sora said puzzled. "Would you like to go out with me tonight?" He asked pulling her closer. She was hestitant to answer. "You don't have to be afraid you know." Tai told her. "I would never hurt you and its okay to.. " Tai broke off nervously. "It's okay for what Tai?" Sora asked sitting up to face him. "To fall in love. You don't have to be afraid to fall in love again. " Tai explained.   
  
Baby, you're not the only one (baby, you're not the   
only one)   
You don't have to be afraid to fall in love (to fall   
in love)   
And I know that you've hurt in the past (hurt in the   
past)   
If you want it here's my heart (here's my heart)   
No strings attached   
  
Sora accepted the date and they went out for dinner. During the dinner, Matt and Mina walked in. Matt and Sora had already broken up so Matt didn't care Sora was with Tai. Tai stroked Sora's hand softly when he noticed her tense up from the pair's arrival. She turned back to him and smiled.   
  
Take it from me   
It's a lesson to be learned   
Even the good guys get burned   
Take it from me   
See, I would give you love   
The kind of love that you've only dreamed of   
  
Tai noticed Sora still seemed scared to let her emotions out. He would never force her though but finally he could hold back no more. He asked Sora to meet him in the park, when she arrived he walked her over to sit under a beautiful cherry blossom tree. Tai pulled Sora into his arms and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
(If you) (baby, you're not the only) Baby (one) you're   
not the only one   
(You don't have to be afraid to fall) To be afraid   
(I know that you've hurt in the past) You've hurt in   
the past   
(I'll be everything you need)   
If you want it here's my heart   
No strings attached  
  
Tai leaned over so he was right next to Soras' ear. "If you want it, here's my heart, no strings attached." He said as he opened her hand and placed a beautiful ring with a rose quartz shaped like the crest of love into her palm. "I'll never ever leave you Sora." Tai whispered to her. "But Matt..." She began. "I'm not Matt, Sora. I'm Tai and I'll never hurt you." Tai said looking into her scarlet eyes. She smiled at him. She knew he wouldn't ever hurt her. She looked down at the ring and placed it on her finger. She turned to Tai and kissed him softly on the lips.   
  
(If you) (baby, you're not) Baby (the only one) you're   
not the only one   
(I'll be) (You don't have to be afraid to) You don't   
have (fall in love) to be afraid   
(And I know) (because it's our destiny) (that you've   
hurt in the past) I know that you're hurtin'   
If you want it here's my heart   
No strings attached  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor the song nor the girl Matt cheated on Sora with. I said Sailor Scouts will appear on and off in my stories. This time it was Sailor Venus.   
  
  
  



End file.
